The Puppy
by Zala-chan
Summary: Alfred wants a dog. Will he get his wish? Warning first Fanfic EVER


A/N Hi I'm Zala-chan or just Zala for short. Anyway so this i my first completed Fanfic EVER, so sorry if it stinks. I got the idea for this from this super cute little story about a boy who _really_ wants a dog but is allergic to all kinds of fur. Poor guy. Anyway hope you like it ^J^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I mean if I did *shudder* I don't even wanna think about it

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was walking home from his friend Tino's place. He had been helping Tino take care of his puppy Hanatamago. Alfred _really_ wanted a puppy and his big brother liked animals, so he could probably get Arthur to say yes if he had enough money to buy the dog and the necessities like food, a bed and so on and so forth. He walked in the door of his home, ran up the stairs to his room, and started counting his birthday money to see if there was enough.

"Yes!" The little boy shouted, jumped off the edge of his bed and ran back down the stairs to the living room.

"Hello Alfred" Arthur said as the little boy skidded to a stop in front of him. "Where are you in such a hurry to get to?"

"I was running to get you" Arthur said while trying to catch his breath. "I've saved my money and I would like to buy a dog. a big one that would do tricks and play with me."

"That's nice, but you don't just "buy a dog" There are a lot of things you need to do before you can have a dog." Arthur said sternly "Like for example Dog proofing the house, choosing the race of dog you want, checking that you're not allergic and more. But if you do your research and all the other things you need to do, I'd say yes we can get a dog.

"Yay"

Arthur was going to tell his little brother not to get his hopes up too far but when he saw the little boy's smile he knew he couldn't do such a thing, it would break his heart. So instead he smiled at Alfred and hoped everything worked out.

* * *

"Yo Alfred" shouted a German voice (If you ask him, a Prussian voice)

"Huh? Oh hey Gil, Whats up?"

"Not much but I heard you're getting a dog, the awesome me would like a dog, but if I got one he'd eat Gilbird"

"Yeah Arthur said if I get everything fixed and ready we can get a dog!"

"What race do you want? And why don't you care about Gilbird?"

"Well it has to be a big dog, so I'd like a Golden retriever, and sorry. I do care about your bird"

"Awesome!"

Just then the bell rang and they hurried to class

* * *

"I'm home!" Alfred shouted

"Welcome back kid"

"I decided I want a Golden retriever" Alfred stated and crossed his arms.

"Okay as long as you take it out thrice every day, remember to feed it and house train it I'm fine with it"

"Don't worry I will"k

"Good, but we have to take an allergy test before we start doing anything. We don't want to buy a dog then have to give it away."

* * *

The next day Alfred and Arthur where driving to the doctor to get an allergy test done. Alfred was really nervous. What if he was allergic to dogs, or even worse. Fur.

"What's wrong Alfred" Arthur asked looking at the boy sitting next to him in the front seat of his car.

"Nothing, just a bit nervous"

"You're going to be fine"

"Thanks Big bro but I'm still nervous"

"That's okay, I was nervous when I had an allergy test taken ten years ago"

Alfred looked up at his big brother, "I didn't know you had had an allergy test taken. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't really know" Arthur shrugged and turned into the hospital's parking lot. "We're here"

Alfred gulped, opened his door and got out "I don't know if I can do this Arthur" Alfred sighed and looked down.

"It's gonna be fine kid, I'll be there with you"

"Thank's big bro, I feel a bit better now"

"Good, then Let's go inside"

"Okay"

* * *

When they got inside the hospital, a nurse guided them to the room where the allergy tests where made. Alfred was asked to sit down and pull his sleeve up. He did as he was told, even though he was still really nervous, and the doctor started preparing his skin for the prick tests. (A/N: For those wit weak stomachs I'm not gonna go in on details I'm just gonna tell what happened shortly) Soon after the needle had been inserted, nothing happened. This continued for a while. Prick - no reaction, prick - no reaction, prick - no reaction Until about five pricks later, Alfred's skin became red and itchy.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say that you are allergic to all kinds of animals with fur" the doctor said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred wailed

"I'm sorry Alfred"

"Sorry doesn't take away my allergies!" Alfred shouted and ran off towards the car park.

"Wait Alfred!"

* * *

The ride home was uneventful and quiet, in fact it was so quiet that it became slightly unsettling for Arthur. Alfred was behaving very strangely, even for him or maybe especially for him. Arthur had never seen him sit so still and quiet in his life.

Arthur had many times tried to start a conversation with his younger brother, but everything just hung in the air for a while, only to drop after a short while. All in all the drive was very awkward for the poor Chap.

* * *

"Alfred" Arthur said poking his head in Alfred's door "Wanna talk bout it?"

"NO!" Alfred shouted "Leave me alone"

"Are you sure? I made hot chocolate" Arthur coaxed

"Fine. But only for the cocoa"

"Sure, sure"

* * *

A/N Okay it wasn't that bad right? the title was a bit misleading since he never actually got a puppy, but oh well these things happen. If you have any kind comments, some productive criticism or just wanna say what you thought please R&R


End file.
